halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
' Wayne' is a werewolf who is also one of Dracula's best friends and the husband of Wanda. Appearance Wayne has brown or gray fur and yellow eyes. He wears a light blue shirt with a striped tie and blue jeans with a brown belt, and a hat with narrow stripes (only shown in official artwork). Personality Wayne is stressed and has a lot of time on his hands. And maybe he has somewhat of a real wolf side. Like wolfing down lots of sheep at a preposterously fast pace and burping wool loudly and shown no empathy for the sheep and annoyance at his friend's disgust of his greed. Wayne acts more like a dog. But acts like in the first movie, stressed and cynic; for his pups is stressed (except Winnie). It is unknown the relationship of Winnie and her father, but is show Winnie is the only who respects her father. Biography Early Life Wayne is one of Dracula's best friends he attends Dracula's and Martha's wedding along with Frank, Murray, and Griffin who played the music at Dracula's and Martha's wedding. Wayne, Frank, Griffin and Murray arrives at Dracula's and Martha's home when Martha gives birth to Mavis. After Martha's death at the hands of a mob of angry humans Dracula builds Hotel Transylvania as a safe haven for all monsters and Wayne and his family go to Hotel Transylvania every year. It is unknown where and what year that Wayne and Wanda met. However, it is guessed that they met before the first film. Hotel Transylvania Wayne arrives at the hotel with his wife, Wanda, and dozens of children, and tips their cab driver after stating that "it's a mess back there." He and Wanda are greeted by Dracula while their children wreak havoc on the place. He makes fun of Frankenstein's fear of fire, and laughs with him and Dracula as his pups attack Griffin, who was tricked into holding a strip of bacon by Dracula. Wayne is also greeted by Murray, who was blamed for farting by Frankenstein. He and Wanda come up to Mavis's room to greet her and, upon hearing that she is going to a human village, advises her to stay in the shadows and that it is more fun to just observe (from under a house). He then watches as Mavis leaves out the window. Dracula later comes across Frank, Murray, and Wayne and his pups attacking the zombie musicians, as Wayne says the zombies were interrupting them from practicing their "big number" for Mavis's party. He goes on to say that they wanted to play like as in "old times" and have Dracula sing with them. Dracula refuses, saying that he hasn't sung in public since his wife, Martha died. Shortly after, a young stranger stumbles into the room, introduced by Dracula as Johhnystein, Frankenstein's cousin. Wayne is excited when he learns that Johnny is also a party planner that Dracula hired. Encouraged by Johnny, Wayne plays a piano in a band that consists of him, Frankenstein, Griffin and Murray. He is then told by Johnny to "give him a jam" for a more upbeat performance. He and his family proceed to follow Dracula's "schedule", which inculdes a game of bingo, and a game of charades in the auditorium. The game is inturrupted, however, when Johnny shows off his scooter. He and Wanda watch in excitement as Johnny performs tricks on his scooter. He is seen later that night sitting with Johnny before Dracula takes the latter away. He and Wanda then watch as Johnny and Mavis have a chicken fight in the pool. He later pulls Griffin's shorts down, much to the delight of his children. Afterwards he is enjoying the sauna with Dracula and the other monsters. When he asks if the Johnny is done working, Dracula claims that he has left before Johnny crashes down from the ceiling. Wayne is later shown to be having trouble sleeping, having several of his pups sleeping and snoring on top of him. As soon as he closes his eyes, the alarm clock shrieks and the kids wake up howling in his ears. He is the DJ at Mavis's birthday party later that day, apparently having a good time, before hearing Dracula reveal that the village that Mavis went to was fake. It is also revealed that there is a human at the hotel, and that the human is Johnnystein. He and everybody else then leave the party. While trying to check out of the hotel, he complains about a mini-bar charge that the kids threw out the window, before Dracula pleads with the monsters to stay and help him find Johnathan. Wayne lashes at Dracula for letting a human in the place, though he calms down after Dracula explains that he doesn't even know what humans are like anymore, with that he exchanges a sad-eyed glance with Wanda. Upon hearing that Mavis and Johnny may have even "zinged", he, Murray, Griffin, Frankenstein and Dracula rush to find Johnny. He is briefly seen sticking his head out the window of the cab they get into. Dracula says he will need Wayne's help, but Wayne is not sure what for. When he realizes Dracula needs a sharp nose to track Johnny down, he explains that he has actually lost most, if not all, of his sense of smell due to changing the many diapers of his children. But he does call upon his children via a seemingly inaudible whistle in hopes that one of them will be able to track Johnny down. Most of the pups are unwilling to help, but Wayne's young daughter, Winnie is able to tell him that Johnny was driven to an airport and has boarded a plane that will be leaving in fifteen minutes. When the gang encounters a large flock of sheep blocking their path, Wayne helps by quickly devouring them all and burps wool loudly. Dracula, Frankenstein, Griffin and Murray are all disgusted by this act, despite Wayne's claims that now there's now sheep blocking them & what he did is the same as "eating lamb chops". Wayne then angrily retorts about the lack of time, telling Griffin to drive. On their way into town, they encounter a "monster festival", which is full of humans who are dressing up as monsters. They decide to get out of the cab and walk to the airport when they realize the place is too crowded. Wayne listens as Frankenstein explains that the real Dracula is among them. He then watches as all the humans that are dressed up as Dracula line up and have other humans lift up their capes, providing a sun-blocking path for Dracula to go through. Upon the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, Wayne is seen next to Wanda, celebrating with the others. He once again performs as a DJ for a second party, and then dances with Wanda on a floating table. In the ending credits, he is seen walking behind a now-thin Wanda, pushing a carriage containing two baby werewolves; a small pup also sits on his head. Hotel Transylvania 2 By the time of the second movie, Wayne is seen as a tennis instructor at the hotel, though his tendency to chase balls and bury them proves to be problematic during his lessons. He is also showing less wolf-like behavior and acts more like a dog. Wayne along with his wife Wanda and kids is in attendance at Mavis' and Johnny's wedding Wayne looks at an adoting as Mavis makes here way up to the stage Wayne is disappointed when Dracula tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss. Then at the wedding reception Wayne sits with Wanda. Later, Wayne and Wanda dance together on the Dance floor. And finally Wayne claps along with Wanda and all the others as Dracula sings a song to Mavis and Johnny and gives them his blessing. Wayne attends Dennis' first first along with his wife Wanda, his wolf pups, Murray, and Griffin. After Dennis spits out the candle on his birthday cake Mavis tells every it's for presents and everyone starts giving Dennis their presents then Wayne tells Linda that vampire children have until they're five to get there vampire fangs. Three years later after attending Dennis' first birthday Wayne and Wanda invite Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis to 6 of their wolf pups birthday party everything goes fine until Mavis plays limbo Wayne watches Mavis play limbo then Wayne watches Mavis trying to open the pinyata then Wayne watches his pups going on their sugar rush wreaking their own birthday party when Mavis asks her Uncle Wayne if she caused the sugar rush Wayne assures Mavis that's why they call it a litter then Wayne watches Mavis and Dennis leave. Later, Dracula convinces that Mavis visit California, and he secretly brings his grandson and he wants his friends to show their evil abilities. They go to Dark Forest Municipal Park and Bike Trail first, and the place was where young Dracula and his mates play. They hide in the bushes and watch Frank to scare two female joggers, but the two joggers ask Frank if he wants to join them in a selfie instead. They go deeper into the forest; sometime later, they stop and Drac tells Dennis that Wayne is to show how he used to kill. At first, Wayne refuses to perform, then Drac tells Wayne that they ahould inspire Dennis how to find his inner monster in time. Wayne replies that there is nothing to kill as of now; at that moment, a deer walks by, which Frank says being a cutie, but he has Wayne to kill it. Wayne whines about that he hasn't killed in years and they don't have to kill anymore since they have pop tarts. Dracula then tells Dennis that Wayne is going to eat the deer. Wayne continues to complain, saying that he's too old to kill. He howls at first, then he remembers that's for when the Moon rises; then, he remembers that he should growl instead. He sneeaks up on the deer and says the word "growl" at the deer, which confuses the deer. Just then, a man throws a frisbee and Wayne chases after it immediately, and he even fight with the man's dog for the frisbee. Such acts amuse everyone except Dracula. At last, Wayne gets the frisbee and keeps biring it, much to Dracula's annoyance; soon, Dracula tries to drag off the frisbee from Wayne, and Blobby and his scooter is thrown out of a cliff in the process. They go to another place in the forest. Murray is the next one to show his ability, and Dracula has him to produce a sandstorm, but when he does so, he twists his back and the magic fails. Frank and Dennis make fun of some sand that Murray brings, which makes Wayne and Griffin giggle until Griffin is pinched by Dracula. They then head to Camp Winnepacaca, where Dracula once visited when he was little. On Wednesday Wayne attends Dennis' 5th birthday along with his wife Wanda and his wolf pups but he is not shown shown right away he's possabily talking to other monsters and when Vlad arrives at the hotel. Wayne and his family watch the Kakie the cake monster performance and the family fight between Vlad, Drac and Mavis, Johnny, Mike, and Linda. Once the family between Drac, Vlad, Mavis, Johnathan Mike and Linda start to com down and then Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing everybody starts to panic and calling his name and looking for everywhere in the hotel Wayne looks for Dennis by the pool and Wayne goes back to the others and tells them that Dennis is not by the pool then Wayne and everybody go outside to search for Dennis. Wayne and the others continue to search for Dennis hear a loud roar then they spot Dennis and Wayne and the others tell Dennis that their very proud of him then Wayne watches Dennis transform into a bat and battles the bat cronies and that encourages Wayne, Murray, Griffin to fight the bat cronies Wayne then growls, runs and jumps on the bat crony and tries to tear off the bat cronies ear but the bat crony grabs Wayne by the and throws him to ground and Wayne whistles for his wolf pups to come and help him out to deal with the bat cronies. After the battle with the bat cronies Wayne cheers in victory along with the other monsters and Johnny's family watching the bat cronies flee then he watches Johnny do some Karkotie moves and Wayne listens as Dennis tells Drac that he is a vampire and super hero and also that Dennis asks Mavis if he Mavis and Jonathan can continue living at the hotel and Mavis says yes that they can stay then Wayne and the other monsters and Johnny's family are excited that Dennis, Mavis and Johnny are staying at the hotel but unbeknowst to them Bela is hiding in the shrubs seathing with anger Bela then grabs a tree branch and bursts out of the shrubs and prepares to kill Johnny in revenge just then Bela is just all the sudden frozen Wayne turns his head and looks to see in surprise to see it was Vlad who saved Johnny's life then watches Vlad shrink Bela to a harmless size and watches Bela try to flee and get licked by his wolf pups then everybody returns to the hotel to continue Dennis' 5th birthday party celebration Wayne is seen annoyed having his kids paying on him then Wayne see Dennis' birthday cake coming out Wayne is last seen watching Dennis preparing to blow out the candle on his birthday cake just then Wayne's happy expression changes to a mad expression due to the elderly Gremlin who ate Dennis' entire birthday cake. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Sony Pictures characters Category:Werewolves